crown_and_cowardicefandomcom-20200214-history
Magi
Magi are powerful spellcasters who understand the true nature of the ancient magics and a great understanding of Mana Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 'Class Skills' The Magi's class skills are as follows: Bluff (Cha), Diplomacy(Cha), Disguise (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (Arcana, History, Nature, Nobility, Planes, Religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features 'Mana Mastery' A magi has a great understanding of the mana in their own bodies as well as the mana in others, at second level, their mana pools gain a +3 bonus and each level after second level it is increased by +1. This ability also allows them to determine how much mana a creature has by using a detect mana ability as a free action. Similar to detect magic, this allows them to see mana auras within a 60 foot cone. This also gives them a Perception bonus to notice hidden or invisible creatures with mana equal to 1/2 of their magi level. At 9th level, as a standard action, they may regain an amount of mana once per day equal to their Charisma modifier by drawing on the mana in their environment. At 17th level they may regain mana an additional time per day, and it becomes a swift action. 'High Magic' Starting at 4th level and every four levels thereafter, the magi can learn a high magic spell, this spell does not count against their spells known and counts as a Supernatural ability. Using a high magic spell incures a mana cost rather than a daily alotment depending on its power. Once a high magic spell is selected at each of these levels, all choices are permanent. At 12th, 16th and 20th level the magi can select an additional high magic spell to learn for a total of two new high magic spells for these levels. See High Magic below. 'Affinity Field' Starting at 6th level, the magi may project an aura that protects the magi from spells of a specific element, this field can be activated as an Immediate action. The field can absorb the effects of spells to a total spell level equal to 1/2 the magi's level + the magi's charisma modifier per day. When activated the Magi must select an elemental affinity out of Air, Fire, Water, Earth ''or ''Force ''once selected the field persists until it is either dismissed. This effect can be dismissed as a full-round action, but once dismissed a new elemental affinity can be chosen when it is reactivated. When it is reactivated the total spell level it can absorb remains unchanged from when it was dismissed until the Magi rests and regains their daily spell slots. While active it absorbs spells of the chosen elemental affinity of 3rd level and lower. At 14th level, the field can absorb spells of the chosen affinity of 6th level and lower. 'Ancient Lore' Starting at 10th level the magi gains a insight bonus on trained knowledge checks equal to 1/2 of their magi level, but only pertaining to Dungeons, their Denizens, Artifacts and Dungeon Spirits 'Transform Dungeon' Starting at 12th level, the magi gains the ability to change the affinity of a dungeon. This action takes at least 1 hour and each dungeon can only be transformed once. The dungeon variables that can be transformed are limited to the dungeon's affinity, and the dungeon's difficulty but is limited to minor and moderate difficulties. At 19th level they can transform a dungeon's difficulty and affinity for major dungeons as well. Grand Dungeons cannot be transformed. Spells and Proficency '''Weapon Proficiency '''A magi is proficient with simple weapons but no armor or shields. '''Cantrips '''Magi learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Magi Spells Known. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. '''Spells '''A magi casts both divine and arcane spells drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard and druid spell lists. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a Magi must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a magi's spell is 10 + the spell level + the magi's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a magi can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Progression. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). A magi's selection of spells is somewhat limited, but not nearly as limited as a sorcerer or oracle. A magi begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of his choice. At each new magi level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Magi Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a magi knows is not affected by his Charisma score; the numbers on Table: Magi Spells Known are fixed.) These new spells can be common spells chosen from the sorcerer/wizard or druid spell lists, or they can be unusual spells that the magi has gained some understanding of through study. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered magi level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), a magi can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the magi loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell's level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. A magi may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. Unlike an wizard or a cleric, a magi need not prepare her spells in advance. He can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. Magi Spells Known High Magic Below are the high magic's available to choose at 4th level and every four levels thereafter, different high magic spells consume different amounts of mana depending on the level it is able to be selected. '4th Level High Magic' '''One '''of these spells can be chosen at any high magic level starting at 4th. Water Affinity : '''Dark Mist '''when cast dark mist creates a field of dense fog in a 20-foot radius area. This fog obscures vision similar to a ''fog cloud spell. However casting spells in this dark fog is difficult as ryuk disfavor the fog and tend to scatter in the presence of the fog, so casting any spell requires a concentration check with a DC idential to casting defensively. : Dust Chip 'when cast, Dust Chip causes tiny ice particles about the size of fingernails to spray in a 15-foot cone. While this spell does not cause great damage, it does cause intense pain to those caught in the field. Dust Chip causes piercing damage equal to 1d4 + 1/2 of your magi level. Affected targets must also make a Fortitude (DC = 10 + 1/2 character magi level + magi's Charisma Modifier) or become fatigued and staggered for 1d4 rounds. : '''Freeze Arrow '''when cast, freeze arrow launches a small projectile about the size of a large arrow to fire at a target, the magi must make a Ranged Touch Attack. If successful the target takes 1d4 piercing damage per Magi level (max 10d4). Fire Affinity : '''Bamu Rod '''when cast a whip of pure flame appears in the magi's hand that can be used as a reach melee weapon for 1 round per two magi levels. This whip deals fire damage of 1d6 plus the magi's Charisma modifier when it hits and is a melee touch attack. The magi is considered to be proficient with the weapon created by this spell. Creatures hit with this spell must make a Reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character magi level + magi's Charisma Modifier) or be lit aflame for 1d4 rounds or until the flame is put out dealing 1d4 fire damage per round. : '''Flare Arrow '''when cast an arrow of flame springs from the magi's hand and speeds to it's target. The magi must succeed on a ranged touch attack to hit the target. The arrow deals 2d4 points of fire damage and causes the target to erupt in flames. For every three caster levels you possess, the fire, unless put out, deals 2d4 additional points of fire damage another round (to a maximum of 6 additional rounds at 18th level) : '''Flame Seal '''when cast the target of flame seal gains fire resistance equal to 10 plus the magi's caster level for 1 round per two caster levels to a maximum of fire resistance 30 for 10 rounds at 20th level. Earth Affinity : '''Blade Haut '''when cast grants the target the ability to attack with melee weapons at a range by causing the target's melee weapon to fire out a shockwave. This grants the target the ability to use melee attacks on distant targets by applying their dexterity modifier to the attack roll instead of their strength modifier. Creatures up to 5 feet away per four magi levels up to a maximum of 25 feet at 20th level can be attacked including flying enemies this this is in effect and the duration is 1 minute. : '''Dug Break '''when cast the magi must make a touch attack against earth outsiders, if they succeed the earth outsider is instantly turned to dust effectively killing it unless it makes a successful Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character magi level + magi's Charisma Modifier). : '''Vu Vraimer '''when cast on earth or rock, this spell creates 1d3 earth elementals, at 4th level small earth elementals, at 8th level it becomes medium earth elementals, at 12th level it becomes large earth elementals, at 16th level it becomes huge earth elementals and at 20th it becomes elder earth elementals. Air Affinity : '''Air Valm '''When cast, a wall of wind engulfs the magi granting them a dodge bonus to AC equal to 1/4th of their caster level and deflecting light projectiles similar to a ''fickle winds spell. This effect lasts for 1 round per magi's caster level. : '''Levitation when cast, this spell grants the magi a fly speed of 60 feet for 1 minute per caster level. Small Magi have perfect maneuverability, medium and large magi have good maneuverability, and huge and larger magi have a clumsy maneuverability. : Scatter Brid 'When cast, a field of tiny sparks surrounds the magi in a 20-foot radius. These sparks are controlled mentally by the magi and do not affect the magi's allies, but any other creatures within the field take 1d4 non-lethal damage per round. The field persists for 1 round per magi's caster level. Spirit Affinity : '''Assha Dist '''when cast the magi targets one Undead creature. The creature must make a Will save or take 1d8 points of positive energy damage per two magi caster levels. (Max. 10d8). If they fail the save they are also staggered, creatures with the stagger monster feature (like some zombies) are instead paralyzed for 1 round. : '''Astral Vine '''when cast the magi touches one weapon. The weapon gains the ''ghosttouch ''and ''undead bane abilities for 1 round per caster level. : '''Divine Search '' ''when cast this spell highlights the mana of magical items with at least a moderate aura within a 5 feet per caster level radius of the magi for as long as they concentrate. This aura reveals the locations of magic item even if they are hidden, and can penetrate basic non-detection enchantments. Dark Affinity : Boost when cast the magi targets a weapon, the targeted weapon then becomes keen' and deals bonus damage equal to the magi's Charisma modifier for the duration, this additional damage is multiplied on a critical hit. The effect of this spell lasts a number of rounds equal to the magi's caster level. : : '''Bram Borg '''when cast the magi gains a barrier of force that reduces the damage they take from physical attacks by granting them DR 1/+3 per magi caster level (max. DR 20/+3). If the total damage prevented with this spell exceeds 10 per two magi caster level (100 at 20th level) the spell is ended. : '''Ray Freeze '''when cast the magi must make a ranged touch attack against a target, if they are successful the target cannot move, change weapons or cast spells with a somatic component for 1d4 rounds. A successful Will save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character magi level + magi's Charisma Modifier) prevents this. Light Affinity : '''Balus Rod '''when cast a whip of pure energy appears in the magi's hand that can be used as a reach melee weapon for 1 round per two magi levels. This whip deals force damage of 1d6 plus 1/2 of the magi's Charisma modifier when it hits and is a melee touch attack. The magi is considered to be proficient with the weapon created by this spell. Creatures hit by this weapon must make a Fortitude save (DC = 10 + 1/2 character magi level + magi's Charisma Modifier) or be blinded for 1 round. : : '''Lock '''when cast a 20-foot radius area around the magi is locked in the material plane preventing any conjuration (teleportation) spells from functioning within the area. The area is static however and does not move with the Magi, the duration of the spell is 1 round per magi caster level. : : '''Valmaceid '''when cast any number of targets within 10-feet of the magi and each other are granted 10 Fire, Electricity, Acid and Cold resistance for 1 minute per caster level. '8th Level High Magic Category:Classes